Spyro and Cynder The Dark Dragons
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have meant dark dragons that have Cynder's powers, and they must team together or Malifor and a Master of Darkness will not destroy the world but enslave it. Tell me if the rating is right.May not have to but i don't own anything minus OC
1. The Dark Legend

I do not own anything except my o.c.s duh and the plot of this story.

The Spyro series is owned by Activision. Do not expect this coming up in any other chapters.

* * *

><p>Spyro and Cynder The Dark Dragons<p>

Chapter 1: The Dark Legend

It has been 5 months since the defeat of Malefor and Spyro and Cynder where enjoying the peace, but after about 3 months they were found and where taken back to Warfang.

Few miles below the surface...

Five young dragons were walking down a tunnel in almost complete darkness.

"Cole, how much longer?" asked a blood red dragoness that looked like a snake with a rattle on the end of her tail.

"Will you shut up Furox you big scared dragon." a pitch black dragoness said that looked like Cynder.

"Oh leave her alone Darkra." a scorpion like bright green dragoness said.

"Ya, she was babied a lot too Venoma." a white dragoness with feathered wings said.

"Breeze, Darkra, Venoma, would you leave Furox alone." said a gray dragon with fish hooked blades on his wings and tail like Cynder and had dark purple eyes and this dragon must have been Cole.

"Cole and Furox, sitting under the light stones. K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!" Breeze, Venoma, and Darkra sang to them.

"Oh shut up you jerks!" Furox yelled at them.

"This is what I get for befriending only four girls." Cole said to himself annoyed with all four of them.

"What does that mean?" Darkra asked in anger.

"It means I should have done this by myself." Cole said still annoyed.

"Then I would have told the guardians." Breeze said in a snot noise kind of way.

"Of course you would. You're a tatitale." Venoma said in anger.

"Hey! There's the gate! We're finally going to see sun light!" Cole said excitedly.

"Wait what's that sound?" Furox asked scared.

"Furox, you're a fear dragon and your named after one of the most powerful fear dragons and your scared." Darkra said annoyed.

"You were scared of the dark for five years and you're a shadow dragon." Furox replied as she glared at Darkra.

"Hey, I thought I was a poison dragon!" Darkra yelled back.

"Girls." Cole said looking very annoyed.

"What?" all the girls asked.

"Shut up!" Cole yelled at them.

"Hey!" Venoma replied with her voice filled in anger.

"What?" Cole asked ready to nock something out.

"How do we open the gate?" Venoma asked with a cofused look.

"Easy. We just blast it." Cole stated with a smile.

"Blast what?" four female voices asked behind them.

"I knew we were going to be caught." Breeze said trying to sound like that they forced her.

"Sorry, Guardians Vortex, Komodo, Ghost, and Fearix, but it's so boring at the temple though." Cole said a little depressed and looking down to the ground.

Warfang temple close to dawn...

"Cynder." Spyro stated as he woke up.

"Ya Spyro." Cynder replied as she woke up too.

"I have a feeling of something dark but good. It's hard to describe." Spyro said with a confused face.

"What do you mean Spyro?" Cynder asked a little scared for him.

"I don't know, but I need to find it." Spyro said and started to walking to the door.

"I'm going with you and you can't stop me." Cynder stated as she walked up to him.

"Ok. We go to the temple on the island I hatched on, tonight." Spyro explained as he looked to the sky.

That night they flew to where Spyro grow up.

"Ok Spyro, what are we looking for?" Cynder asked as she looked around.

"Anything really that doesn't look like it belongs here." Spyro answered as he looked around the place.

"Hey! What about this?" Sparx asked as he usually came out of nowhere.

"Sparx, where did you come from?" Cynder asked completely annoyed with him.

"Just come over here." Sparx replied as he motioned them to come over to him.

When they walked over to where Sparx was, there was some sort of gate or door with four symbols that looked like poison, fear, shadow, and wind.

"Weird, isn't Spyro?" Cynder asked Spyro trying to act as if Sparx wasn't there.

To be continued...


	2. Darkness Released

**Spyro and Cynder The Dark Dragons**

Chapter 2: Darkness Released

"What does it mean?" Spyro asked.

"I'll tell you young heroes." said a familiar voice that came from everywhere.

"Ignitus, is that you?" Spyro asked ready to see him.

That's when all three of them were warped to some place that seemed to be in between worlds.

"What is this place?" Sparx asked.

"I've been here before. With the Chronicler." Spyro answered.

That's when Ignitus appeared in front of them.

"What happened to you big blue?" Sparx asked.

"I have become the new time keeper." he replied.

"So what is that door or gate for?" Cynder asked.

"It is a barrier to keep us out." he answered.

"Why?" Spyro asked with concern.

"There are eight different dragons. Both of you are embodiments of light or darkness, but Cynder has become an artificial dragon of the four dark elements." Ignitus explained to them.

"Four more dragon elements." Spyro said in a surprised tone.

"How did they get their elements?" Cynder asked in a tone that seemed emotionless.

"The dragons you know of up till now were scared of these dragons that only came out around dark. They didn't have any elements, but they looked dangerous to the others, so they attack them. Out of fear one fourth of them were able to channel their fear into an element creating the fear element. Using the newly made fear dragons as a distraction the others ran to the forests hoping not to be found. The fear dragons had to ran away to survive, they too went to the forests. The dragons of light started to plan on ways to destroy what they thought as a threat. As they were planning the dark dragons started planning on ways to defend themselves. The green scorpion like dragons did not want to watch their fellow dragons get hurt, so they decided to make their own element to poison their enemy, so they started to eat poisonous plants and insects and in time they became poisonous as well. The white dragons with feathers on their wings and tails, wanted to help and they began to meditate to learn of the wind, since there were two elements of power they knew they needed to make an element of skill, so they learned how to manipulate the wind. The black dragons stayed in the darkest caves they could find and after so much time in the dark the darkness manifested into them. Over time they learned of the ability and learned how to control the dark power. After 20 years, the dragon armies approached each other around sunset ready to destroy each other. As soon as the sun was half way set the two charged ready to kill. The battle raged for weeks, so many dragons were on the ground dead, and then a miracle happened. Two dragons separated the two armies with a great blast of light and dark energy. These two dragons were the first dragons of legend. They told the dragons what to do. The dark dragons were told to go to the underground tunnels and live there until they were needed to come back." Ignitus explained.

"Wow." Sparx said surprised.

"But if they aren't known by the other dragons, then wouldn't the fighting just start again?" Spyro asked in a concerned tone.

"I do not know, but the barrier is going to be opened soon." Ignitus answered.

"What! When?" Cynder asked surprised.

"I would have to say now." Ignitus answered as he sent them back.

As the two dragons turned to the barrier it exploded into a thousand pieces and dust.

"We're out! Finally!" yelled a male voice followed by the yells of happiness of what might be four girls.

3 minutes ago...

"This time we will get out." Cole said as he and his friends got to the gate (as they call it).

"So how do we open it?" Venoma asked.

"We hit it with our full power." Cole answered.

As the four girls unleashed their full power on it while Cole was building up as much power as he could, then he unleashed his full power at it causing it to crack. Then all of them stopped completely tired or what seemed to be tired.

"Ok, one more blast." Cole said with a tired smile.

"Good thing these crystals are here. We can get our energy back fast." Darkra said as all five took a minute to regain their energy. When they were fully recovered they all fired a blast at the cracked area and destroyed it.

"We're out! Finally." Cole yelled then followed by the happy yells of Breeze, Darkra, Venoma, and Furox.

"What was that?" yelled a very surprised Sparx as the dust cleared.

"What the? What are you?" Furox asked Sparx since Spyro and Cynder were hiding.

"I'm a dragonfly and a very handsome one named Sparx." Sparx answered.

"I wonder what he tastes like?" Cole asked out loud as he licked his lips.

"Leave him alone!" Spyro yelled as he charged him.

As soon as Spyro ran at Cole, Cole jumped up into the air and started to fly and looked puzzled like the girls.

"What element do you use," Breeze asked with a look of questioning her sanity.

"I use fire, earth, electricity, and ice." Spyro answered while on his guard.

"What? But the guardians told us that those elements where lost to time." Cole said to himself in a surprised tone.

"We told you that so you wouldn't want to go to the surface." said a female voice behind them.

"Gardians. Please forgive me. I just couldn't take being underground anymore." Cole stated while looking on the ground as he dropped to the ground.

"How are you beings?" Cynder asked as she walked out of her hiding spot.

"I'm guardian Vortex, Dragon of the Wind." Vortex answered.

"I'm guardian Komodo, Dragon of Poison." Komodo answered.

"I'm guardian Ghost, Dragon of Shadows." Ghost answered.

"I'm guardian Fearix, Dragon of Fear." Fearix answered.

"Breeze, wind dragon." Breeze answered acting like she's the most important one there.

"Venoma, poison dragon." Venoma answered while keeping an eye on Cynder.

"Darkra, shadow dragon." Darkra answered also keeping an eye on Cynder.

"I'm Fur...ox, fear dragon." Furox answered timidly and stepping closer to Cole.

"Cole, Dragon of Legend." Cole answered putting a wing around his scared friend to help calm her down.

"What, but I'm the purple dragon of legend." Spyro replied.

"What, who do you think you are!?" Cole yelled the question as he arched his back and lowered his head.

"I'm Spyro, the dragon." Spyro answered as he got ready to counter attack.

"I'm Cynder. I'm an embodiment of all of your elements." Cynder said hoping to defuse the situation.

As the guardians heard her, they looked at each other and then walked in between the young dragons.

"You two will take us to your guardians right now." the four guardians ordered.

After they got all the dark dragons to the Warfang temple that night, the guardians started to talk about who knows what, while all the new dragonlings where playing with all the dragonlings that were already there.

"So, you have had our magic used on you so many times that you became an embodiment of darkness?" Venoma asked in a tone that was questioning the dragoness's sanity.

Spyro and Cole where sparring at the moment & Spyro was fighting like his usual self close range while Cole was fighting by using his whole body like a whip. Both where equal in combat.

"That's right." Cynder answered.

"Hey, let's see if you can fight us all at once." Darkra said as she, Venoma, Furox, and Breeze started to circle around Cynder like wolves ready for the kill.

"I don't want to hurt any of you." Cynder replied.

"Don't worry, we won't get hurt, but you will." Breeze replied with a magical voice.

"Stay away from Cole." Venoma said as if Cynder wanted Cole for a boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asked rather confused.

"Just don't listen to her. She has this over protective big sister thing with Cole." Furox answered.

That's when the four charged Cynder, but missed because she jumped out of the way causing the four to run into each other.

"Do any of you have combat training?" Cynder asked worried for them.

"We're fine, and no." all four girls answered while blushing because they just admitted it.

"Then why fight." Cynder asked.

"It's a pride thing with them. They're the only dragons that have befriended Cole, so they want to prove themselves to him." answered a shadow dragon who was playing hide and seek and was the seeker.

Cynder turned to them as they were about to unleash their elements as blasts.

"Wait! I don't want to fight! How about you tell me why you like Cole and I'll tell you why I like Spyro so much?" Cynder asked trying to end the fight without anyone getting hurt.

"Fine, but you first." all four replied in unison.

To be continued...


	3. The Evil of the Dark Dragons

**Spyro and Cynder The Dark Dragons**

Chapter 3: The Evil of the Dark Dragons

After Cynder explained her relationship with Spyro and the whole story of their fight agents Malefor; Breeze, Darkra, Venoma, and Furox looked like that they were wondering how they were still alive after all of that.

"Wow. How are you alive after all of that? I mean really?" Breeze asked just starring at her.

"Well we never gave up and we fought until we couldn't or the enemy was dead." Cynder replied with a tone that sounded like it was a normal thing for her (and it was).

"Is there anything you want to add ah…Cyn…der?" Breeze asked trying to remember Cynder's name correctly.

"No, but it's your turn to tell a story." Cynder replied.

Some of the dragonlings over heard Cynder and now a lot of dark dragons and light dragons started to gather around the girls, and yes Spyro and Cole where still fighting.

"Well the story goes like this." Venoma started while in a poses that looked like she was warming up to Cynder a bit.

(I'm just going to tell the story like it's was being showed like a flash back it would get confusing for me to keep track on who was telling what part of the story.)

Even though the dark dragons lived under ground, their world was huge. With massive cambers with spectacular lava falls and waterfalls, and every place in their under ground world was light up by glowing stones, and Cole hatched just like every other dragon, the guardians looked at him to see what element he would have and then would be placed him in the according lessons. When he was 5 during the first lesson for shadow dragons Cole fired a blast of venom that was very similar to Venoma's own blast. You see Cole and Venoma are brother and sister except Cole is a year younger then Venoma. Well for the guardians a bat like poison dragon was nothing new it is how ever very rare to see, so Guardian Ghost took Cole over to Komodo and told her what happened. After Komodo introduced Cole to the class he sneezed and a blast of wind throw the entire class into the room's walls. Komodo told the class to study the history of their ancestors until she returned, but told Venoma who was currently 6 years old, to go to the other guardians and then meet her with them at the training area/playground area of the temple. When she left Komodo asked Cole to follow her. After they all were together they told Venoma that Cole was her little brother and that he was the dragon of legend.

"What, but he's the shape and color of a shadow dragon wouldn't he be a different color or shape then?" Venoma asked in total disbelief.

"No Venoma. You see our dragon of legend is not determined by color or shape, but by their essence." Ghost said in her usual spiritual way.

As for Cole, he was too young to understand what was going on so he just acted like he was listening. He was also unaware that not all dark dragons could use more than one element or the fact that they can't talk to the dead. Being raised around death and darkness allows some dark dragons to speak with the dead weather they were dragons or not. Well after 3 years when everyone learned who he was and what he was, almost all the girls kept on swarming him whenever his sister wasn't around all asking him to be their boyfriend, but only one girl that struck his eyes and she was a timid little fear dragon of triplets. One of her sisters was a mean shadow dragon that acted on natural instincts rather than thinking things out, and the last sister was a snot nosed, big headed, miss perfect wind dragon that acted like she knew everything and never should get in trumble. These dragon triplets were of corse Darkra, Breeze, and Furox. He would some times try to go up to Furox and talk to her, but he was to scared to talk to her and his sister was no help with his problem. Even though Furox never knew Cole that well she fell for him the moment she saw him, but she was so scared what he would say to her if she told him how she felt, and her sisters weren't helping at all with their constant teasing about how she loves him. When Cole was 9 he asked Furox (who was also 9) if she wanted to hang out and she said she would love to, but then their sisters came up and asked what they were doing. They simply said they were talking about being friends, and Venoma simple raised an eye at this while Darkra and Breeze had this look that said they were surprized it took her this long to talk to him. After that they started doing everything together. At the age of 12 they started to go to the temple's liberay and started to learn about the dragons of light as they were known as and of their elements fire, ice, electicty, and earth, & so naturely Cole asked the guardians what happened to these dragons, but all they said was that they were killed off by dragon hating apes (which is semi-true) and by disease. Venoma asked why they weren't killed off as well. They said they were able to resist the disease but there were too many apes, so their ancetors fled to the caves and sealed themselves away with the help of the original dragon of legend. Darkra asked why they didn't return to the surface world. The guardians only said the last dragons that got out where never seen again. Cole asked what type of dragons they were, and was told they were two shadow dragons and had left when they themselves (the guardians) were their age. (FYI the two shadow dragons where Cynder parents in here, and she's Cole's and Venoma's cousin. Oh and no one knows yet, and I'm only doing this because as far as I know Cynder has no family unlike Spyro.)

Then the girls just started on telling stories that the five of them had. Like when they found an old destroied fortress that and fossilized bones of all kind that weren't dragon bones but more like ape or monkey bones, but it didn't matter since the bones started to put themselves back together to form enemies then attacked them, and they were deep into the fortress and most likely would of died if the guardians didn't come to the resuce and just brake every bone there, and after getting them out of there they destroied the fortress, but Cole had asked what that place was and the guardians told them that it was the fortress of the Dragon of Legend before him the first of their savers to use the darkest of magics and he was a wind dragon named after the most powerful wind dragon, Hurrican.

Spyro and Cole had stopped sparring because Spyro got interested in the story about haft way through the first part and was surprised to hear the dragon of legend before Cole was like Malefor.

"Increible how did you bet him?" Cynder asked with a look that said please tell me he's dead.

"That's the thing though. He was killed by the guardians of his time, we never saw him." Darkra answered with a nuetral tone.

"No. He was only sealed away in a crystal that keeps his powers from returning to him." Guardian Ghost said as she and the other guardians walked into the room.

"Then we have to make sure he never escapes his prison." Spyro said with a look that said he meant it.

"That's the problem young purple dragon, but we don't know were to look." Fearix said with a tone of anger.

"Did they leave any clues?" Cynder asked hoping they did.

"The only thing they left was a riddle." Komodo answered with an emotionless face.

"What is it?" Spyro asked hoping it would be a simple riddle.

"The one who's thurst for power led him to his own destruction. You will find him in a castle where the skies and lands fight. He waits for his child to come and release his wrath." Vortex spoke in a rather calming voice.

"What is that junk supposet to mean?" Sparx asked in his usual way of annoying everyone.

"That was the riddle you annoying little insect." Breeze answered in an annoyed tone.

To be continued...


End file.
